This section provides background information related to the present invention, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with generalization of wide use of various mobile terminals, and commercialization of wireless internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are also diversified to allow various types of peripheral devices to be mounted on the mobile terminals.
Among the representative items thereof, there is mentioned a camera module photographing a subject in a picture or a video. The camera module may generally include two types of camera module, one of which is an AF (Auto Focus) camera module equipped with an AF function automatically adjusting a focus in response to a distance to a subject, and the other of which is an OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) camera module equipped with an OIS function which is a function to correct a handshake of a user during photographing.
Recently, researches are being briskly waged on a dual camera module in which an AF camera module and an OIS camera module are arranged in parallel. However, the said dual camera module suffers from disadvantages of a magnet of an OIS camera module being disengaged from a normal position due to being influenced by a magnet of an AF camera module.
Furthermore, there are many instances where a peripheral device such as a receiver inside an optical device is arranged near to the dual camera module, and problems occur to receipt of signals by the peripheral device due to an EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) generated from the dual camera module.